


No escape pt.9

by Lunascreamer



Series: No escape Kayn x Reader [9]
Category: League of Legends, lol - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunascreamer/pseuds/Lunascreamer





	No escape pt.9

Eyes widen as Kayn moved closer to your chest, his hand slowly tilting your head  
"I want you to blow me like the filthy whore you are. I want you to choke on me!"  
snapping your head from his hand you looked away with disguest at what Kayn barked at you. Kayn reached over your head and grabbed the back of your hair. His grip was tense as he forced himself down your throat. The warm fleshly feeling of his dick choked you, attempting to move away from the assult only made his grip tighter and his hands holding your head down. Wheezing and gagging from the lack of oxygen you bared your teeth and bit down hard. The sudden shriek and the jolt from Kayn allowed you to move your head away, his blood dripped down your chin. A scream echoed through the room as Kayn slammed his fist agaisnt your face. Your face swollen and bruised as your eye failed to open. Feeling your head slam hard agaisnt the back board you cried out as Kayn dug his claws into the up thighs. Flesh ripped open and blood streamed down onto the bed sheets, Kayn's vision darkened and his attiude changed.  
"You ungrateful Bitch!"  
Legs being forcfully open, Kayn moved back alittle and alined his now throbbing dick at your entrace. Kayn thrusted into you roughly, small tears could be felt as the skin wasn't prepared for a deep penertation. Revering back his hips, Kayn slammed harder agaisnt you.   
"Stop! Stop!" you cried out in pain  
Kayn moved to your hands, his body now tilted for more of an angle as he held you down and bit your neck. Another scream came out of your buffed up lips. Your body felt heavy, shacky, and sore. Looking through teary filled eyes you watched as Kayn lowered his head to your breast and took the nipple between his teeth. His teeth crunched down on the soft tissue and the pain shot up your body. Feeling numb, your eyes closed as you heard Kayn shout out with triumph and you felt a warm gush of liquid shot up inside of you.  
When you came to, you were laying on the floor. Body filthy, sticky and red. Strengh was not on your side as you tried to lift up your hand to your face. The floor was cold and damp, almost like a celler or a dingy dungen. Everywhere was black, no light shined anywhere and your hearing seemed off. You could feel but couldn't see or hear. When you tried to smell your surrounding a strentch of rotting leaves or sewage masked everthing else. Gliding your hands over the surroundings you felt a liquid puddle next to you. The puddy had a slight solid mass to it but it squished under your fingers. The smell was horrible and it made you feel sick. you wanted to puke but something blocked the passageway. you tried to scream but no sound was heard. Slowly you slid through the disguesting slime area, your legs still refused to coroporate. Arms outstretched you grasped at your surrounds, your nails dug through the the ground and pulled you through the darkness. Something touched your back, the feeling was warm, and it had weight. The feeling moved to your throat which forced you up to your ass. A gentle cloth moved away from your eyes, you blinked several time as a glimps of light shined in the distance. Your surroundings appeared to look as if you were literally forced in the sewares. Shit, piss, ans god knows what else was around you. You felt another object be removed away from your head, and the sounds of rushing water moving around you.   
"(Y/N), look at me!"  
Slowly ypu looked up to see Kayn staring at you, his hands carrying a scarf and ear muffes.   
"Sleep well?" Kayn asked in a sarcastic attitude  
When you didn't reply to him, Kayn chuckled a little and knelt down in front of you.  
"Now, here's the thing. You can either come up with me, be cleaned and fed. Or stay down here in the dark, alone and disguesting."  
Your head lowered in submission, your eyes closed and your breathing slowed. A slow nod was given and you felt your weight being lifted up onto your legs. Your legs were wobbly and weak for unknown reason. You felt your body being swept off the ground and into Kayns arms. Your body was pressed tightly agaisnt Kayn, Piss and shit water dripped off your body and slid agaisnt his. Closing your eyes once more you felt the heat radiating off of Kayn, his arm body melted agaisnt your cold frame. When you opened your eyes again you were in a new area, a room with a hose and towel. You were not at a bath house but somewhere else, Being placed down onto the ground you watched as the hose turned on and cold water sprayed you down. The cold water mad you jump and bat at it. Your body was cold enough but no it felt like an icicle. Kayn walked arounfd you, spraying and wiping the crap off of your once cleaned body. Your face still swollowen and your body still bruised from the previous night. Your theighs and insides hurt when any pressuer was presented to the area. You wanted to cry out but it hurt to talk so you remaind in silence.   
"I'm sorry (Y/N)."Kayn whispered   
The hose was lowered to the ground, it was still pumping water but now the cloth was at your body. Moving though the slips of fat and creases, the cloth wiped away any form of disguesting matter from you. Your hair was caked in it, so when the hose moved back over your head, you felt clumps fall down your face and really close to your moth. The smell was stil revolting and vomit soon spilled from your lips that sprayed onto Kayn. The ground was covered with greens, yellows, and browns with a hint of red from time to time. To your suprise Kayn didn't hit you or even said anything from the vomit. When you were cleaned enough you were picked up once again and carried to another room. A room that held a large container. The container was filled with bubles and warm water, you were lowered inside of the container and the proper washing began. Kayn sttod behind you know, his hands moving over your body with a sponge. Scrubbing away the dead skin and anyhting remain on your body. His hands would move as one, gentle and carring. A smaller bucket sat near the tub it too filled with water that was now dumped onto your head. Kayn placed the bucket down and picked up what loooked like some shampoo, a large blob smothed your hair as Kayn worked it in. His fingers catching on the knots from time to time. When he finished scrubbing your hair he picked the bucket up and filled it with the soupy water and rinsed your hair.  
"All this cleaning and being nice. For what purpose, she will only leave again when her legs heal. Just kill her and be down with it!"Rhaast groaned  
"I never asked for your opinion Rhaast." replied Kayn  
"W-who are you talking to."You weakly asked  
"Rhaast of course. Don't worry (Y/N), I'm not crazy, he does actually talk."  
Kayn walked over to the wall where Rhaast leaned, When he walked back you were watching carefully.  
"See, he talks. Just without a mouth but he does."   
The eye on the scythe glarred at you, for what seemed like a long time.  
"Disguestion creature."  
"Rhaast!"Kayn shouted   
'He's crazy. talking to an object that has a weird eye' you thought  
"Its ok. He didn't mean it, thats his way of caring I think." Said Kayn  
When you didn't reply Kayn simple shrugged his shoulders and placed Rhaast back agasint the wall. After being bathed and removed from the now dirty container, you were plced once again onto the floor, Kayn placed a towel on your head before turning back to the container. Wrapping the towel around yourself you watched as Kayn moved towards a door and looked outside. When he came back by your side he leaned down and picked you up in his arms and carried you though another ser of doors. The next room was a bedroom, smelled like a man's room. A bed, a mat in the center of the room, windows, dressers, and smaller nick nacks that looked like it was for you. In the closet you noticed was dresses, femine looking tops, and something else that sat on the bottom. Kayn laid you on his bed, his body loomed over you and his head lowered to yours as he kissed your lips Moiving away from you Kayn walked over to the dresser and picked up a box. Kayn sat at the end of the bed and opened the box. Inside was your ring. The same ring that Kayn had bought you before the massacre.


End file.
